Winx Gothix
Winx Gothix is transformation next to Believix. It has lots of new powers and abilities. Transformation level: 5th Next transformation: Harmonix Bloom How she got it She got this transformation while she was trapped in a cave and attacking a monster. She got to that cave while saving Sky who was in there trapped too. She saved him and she told him to run for help. When help came she was transforming to her new form Gothix. Look In Bloom's Gothix she is dressed up in dark short shirt with a small drawing of a heart under her eye. She also has accessories in shape of heart. Powers *Burning Flame *Fire Strike *Magic Flames *Lava Shield *Dragon's Heart *Heat Of Flames *Special Power: Flames of Darkness Stella How she got it She got her Gothix on her planet, Solaria. She was there to save her parents from Mitzi who discovered where her parents are. Mitzi asked Trix to give her Witch powers and then she came to Brandon and threatened to kill him, but he told her everything she needed to know.Then she came to Solaria and kidnapped her parents. But then Stella came and saved them and she got her Gothix. Look Stella is wearing black shirt without sleeves and necklace with sun and moon.On Her left eye is a drawing of sun,on the other eye moon. On her left shoulder is moon in sun drawing. Powers *Sunny Flame *Moon Protection *Shining Sun *Moon and Sun *Night Light *Moon Shield *Power Of The Moon *Midnight Sun *Glowing Moon *Special Power : Darkness of the night Musa How she got it She was on a mission to find the end of maze and before she did Trix attacked her. She had to escape but she was already dead. Trix thought that they did the job correctly but Musa woke up. When she got up she saw her mother. Her mother wasn't a ghost, or dead. Her mom revived her from the world of ghosts. Then Musa finished the maze and got her Gothix. She came back to Melody with her mom. Look In her Gothix Musa has earrings in note shape and she is also wearing black dress with note motives on her. She has pink bracelets and a pink necklace with a note on it. Powers *Notes of death *Music Beat *Stereo Madness *Dark Song *Magic Bass *Super Bass *DJ Blast *Song Protection *Magic Shield *Special Spell : Music Of Death Flora How she got it Flora got her Gothix while saving Miele from tree monsters who arrived on Lynphea. Miele was in danger and Flora saved her, but she got hurt. She got her Gothix because she put her life in danger just to save her little sister. Look In her Gothix Flora wears black shirt and she has rose accesories.Black bracelet with pink rose on it.She also has little accessories on her hair (also in shape of a rose (Duh!)). And a rose drawing under her left eye. Powers *Natural Shield *Hug of the nature *Power of nature *Flower Power *Natural Spell *Recovery of Nature *Special Spell : Black Roses Convergence Tecna and Stella *Black and Gold *Protective Shield Flora and Bloom *Bloody Nature Trivia *This is the only transformation where the Winx don't have wings, but they can teleport. *This transformation was first made for Witches. *Winx Gothix is transformation where they are looking dark, but they don't have dark spells except special spell convergence spells and some other spells. Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade transformations Category:Transformations Category:Gothix Category:Gothic Category:LyokoLovers44 Category:Winx Club Category:Roxy Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Convergence Category:Flora and Bloom Category:Stella and Tecna Category:Tecna Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Female Fairies Category:Female Fairy Category:Aisha Category:Flora Gothix Category:Miele Category:Gothix Fairies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki Category:Fanon Fairies